Snowfall
by klabdreams
Summary: It was the one thing to keep everyone's buzzing mind off of the fact that there would be 11 new fighters the next morning. It was the one thing constantly reminding one angel that he would be forever known as an Echo fighter.


Snow.

It was impossible to be angry while it was snowing.

It also was the one thing to keep everyone's mind off of the fact that 11 completely new fighters would be at the mansion the next day. Peach and Luigi were excited about Daisy's appearance. However, Samus, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were not humoured by the idea of their worst enemies coming and being accepted into the list of already long smashers.

As the snowflakes fell, one by one. He couldn't help but recall the fact that they were all different. Then why did he have to be classified as a dumb echo clone fighter?

Dark Pit shoved his hands into his jacket and walked on the sidewalk, ducking every now and then to dodge a snowball thrown from Marth, Link, Ike, Roy and Robins ongoing snowball fight. The dark angel pondered the idea to join, but the idea immediately flew as he saw Link accidentally throw a snowball at Ganondorf's back. Yup. That idea was out of the question.

It would be weird. To have so 74 people crammed in one house. He'd be living with them for over a year or so. That would be more than enough time to decide who he liked or not. He hadn't met King K rool yet, but from the exclamation from Diddy Kong, Dark Pit was positive that he would hate the crocodile guts.

To wrapped up in his thoughts, Dark Pit didn't even realize that he had been walking on writing in the snow. An angry screech sounded from behind him, Dark Pit immediately recognized it as Bowser Jr's voice.

"YOU STUPID MEANEY!" Bowser Jr screeched, stomping on his feet to further accentuate the fact that he was angry. "You just ruined all my work!"

"What work?" Dark Pit asked, snickering a bit as he looked down at his feet. He only saw scribbles, nothing in the form of letters.

The small turtle gasped. "What do you mean!" Bowser Jr kneeled down, pointing at the scribbles as if they were notes. "This is my plan to take over the world! It's beautiful! It's expliment!"

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "You mean excellent?"

"NO. I MEAN EXPLIMENT!" Bowser Jr screamed. His ego was too big for him to say that he was wrong.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, not wanting to get angry and yell at the kid, the dark angel continued his walk. And this time, to not annoy any spoiled brats, he decided to walk on the snow. Even though it was hard, it did make up for the fact that he probably wouldn't bother anyone's stupid evil plans to take over the world this way.

"LOOK OUT"

The red eyed angel turned around in surprise, Marth, Link, Roy, Ike and Robin were all laughing and running away from the oddly large group of villains who were chasing behind them. Well, Marth wasn't laughing, in fact he actually looked angry, muttering something about how he would get his revenge on them after they were safe, the princes coat was covered in snow. Kinda made Dark Pit wonder what happe-

Nevermind. He didn't care. Grunting in disapproval, Dark Pit reluctantly moved to the side, getting out of everyone's way.

"MOVE!" Ganondorf shouted, placing a firm hand on Dark Pit's shoulder and pushing him into the snow.

"Are you serious!" Dark Pit yelled in annoyance. It was too bad his yells fell on deaf ears, the group of villans and heros already hightailed it out of there. Ganondorf could be pretty fast when he wanted to.

Sighing, once again, Dark Pit stood to his feet and wiped the snow off. Now he knew what probably happened to Marth. From behind him, Rosalina placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, not seeing the princess, he jumped in surprise.

"Oh cosmos...are you ok dear? I didn't mean to scare you" She whispered softly, in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine" Dark Pit muttered.

"It was those haphazard boys, wasn't it!" Peach announced, walking behind Rosalina and shaking her head in disprovement. "I thought I told Mario and Luigi to tell those villains to stop starting fights!"

"Well..if Bowser didn't stop kidnapping you even after all the times he defeated him, what makes you think any of the villains would listen to Mario or Luigi about fighting?" Dark Pit shrugged, while voicing his opinion. "I mean, their faith and determination is kind of admirable. I know I wouldn't go after something if I lost more than three times, maybe I could ask them about it."

"It's called stupidity" Zelda put bluntly, ignoring the shriek of No's that Peach was yelling. "Apparently every villain in history has it."

It took 30 minutes for Dark Pit to convince Peach that he wasn't trying to become a villain and take over the world, and even though his name was "Dark Pit" it didn't mean that he was evil.

Realizing that his hands were numb and he was getting tired of being out in the cold and talking to people, Dark Pit made his way to the front doors of the mansion. He saw the kids of smash making snowman. Ness and Lucas were working on one together and Villager and Toon Link...well they made something that looked like a crumbled wall.

"Argh..this..stupid snow" Toon Link patted the side of what was supposed to be a snowman. "It won't stay up! WHY WON'T IT STAY UP!"

Ness smiled devilishly. "I guess that means that you and Vill lost! If you can't even make a snowman, then that is an automatic loss"

Toon Link frowned at his pile of snow. "I can make a snowman.."

Lucas smiled sympathetically. "Don't feel bad Toony, I bet your plenty good at making snowballs"

"But, too bad for Toon Link." Ness smirked. "This is a snowman building contest. Not a snowball contest"

Villager and Toon Link looked at eachother, before nodding. The two went to their piles of snow and began scooping some of it into their hands. Lucas and Ness noticed that Dark Pit was watching intently on the side and walked over to him, trusting that Villager and Toon Link wouldn't destroy their snowman.

"Hey Pitto!" Lucas chirped happily.

Oh right, that stupid nickname. It had spread through the mansion faster than Kirby could consume a thanksgiving dinner for 65 people. (Which was pretty fast if you know what I mean) It had originated from the fact that he was another version of the..original..if you dare call it that..Pit. Pit was his better half, well according to the other fighters. He had the most friends and always seemed to have a smile on his face. It wasn't that Dark Pit envied his brother, it was just the fact that because his name WAS Dark Pit, everyone thought he had the potential to become a villain . Even after all the times he had explained that he wouldn't become a contributor to the dark side, Link and other good-doer's constantly kept an eye out on him and made sure he stayed away from the "Villains" of the mansion.

"What is it kid?" Dark Pit asked, trying to make the conversation brief so that he could get inside as soon as possible. His hands were already numb, he read somewhere that those were the first signs of frostbite, and he didn't want to ever have to experience that while at the Smash Mansion.

Lucas smiled up nicely. "Want to help us build our snowman?" He tilted his head up to look him in the eye. "We could need some extra help-"

Before Dark Pit had the chance to respond, Toon Link pushed through the conversation, holding something in his hands. "No! That is not fair at all! Of all people here, Me and Villager need help the most! Dark, will you help us?"

Toon Link turned to Dark Pit, with pleading eyes. Ness frowned and looked up at Dark Pit as well, the two overlapping each other in their pleadings.

"Pleaseee Darrk!"

"Even though ours is better we need some hats and scarfs to finish it off with!"

"Pleaseee!"

"We can't reach the top of the snowman! We need someone to put the nose on!"

"Pleaseee!"

"Actually, scratch that. The snowman is way taller than you too.."

Uncomfortable with having to choose between the kids and afraid that they would rebuke in retaliation and anger if he picked one over the other, he stopped them from their conversation, holding out his hand.

"Actually, guys. I was just about to go inside." Dark Pit admitted.

"Aww..." Ness, Lucas and Toon Link groaned in unison, before Villager came over and whispered something into Toon Link's ear causing them both to grin sadistically.

"Oh..and Ness" Ness turned to Toon Link, before getting his face slammed with a snowball. "Turns out I actually AM good at making snowballs. Huh, who knew. Villagers good at making them too."

The two chased them down as Dark Pit slinked his way inside, hoping not to get spotted by anyone else. He really wasn't in a mood for talking anymore and his patience was diminishing by the second. He did appreciate the fact that Lucas had called him "Dark" Instead of Dark Pit like he was some clone. Even if he was a form of a clone, that didn't mean that he was the exact same as Pit.

"Hey Dark Pit!" Zero Suit Samus yelled from the top of an impressively made snow fort. "Have you seen Link and the others?"

"Yeah" Sheik's head popped out from the lower window of the fort. "They were supposed to start a snowball fight with us a while ago."

"Guess they chickened out" Bayonetta smirked.

"I saw them getting chased by Ganon and Bowser earlier" Dark Pit shrugged. "I don't' know why their not here by now"

"Oh.." Zero suit frowned. "Those stupid idiots!" She pulled out her stun gun and jumped out the fort, Bayonetta and Sheik following closely behind.

Finally.

Dark Pit smiled as the sudden warmth enveloped him. It was a similar feeling to the times when Lady Palutena gave him and Pit the power of light. The fireplace, that was only out at this time of year, was surrounded by Lucina, a sleeping Ducky. (The duck Hunt dog and bird), Shulk, Pikachu and Charizard. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, the food eating contest between Yoshi and Kirby was still being held with cheering from Mario and other fighters.

Yup, he definitely was going to sit with Lucina. He would never give up a perfect choice like this.

"Hey Lucy" Dark Pit announced, a genuine smile made his way to his face as he wormed his way over Charizards sleeping form, trying not to step on his tail and make the dragon wake up.

"Oh, Dark Pit!" Lucina stopped petting Pikachu, the small rat PokeMon had taken a liking to the princess. Ever since Red left, he would sometimes follow her and look for her to sing to him before going to sleep. "It's nice to see you."

"Lucina..what do you think about Echo fighters?" Dark Pit asked, the question slipping from his mouth without even thinking.

Lucina looked up in confusion. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that we are now in a class of our own." Dark Pit slumped in the couch. "Echo..like we are clones or something.."

The princess frowned, worry creasing her once happy features. "I'm pretty sure that Master Hand didn't mean for us to take it that way"

"But I did!" Dark Pit also frowned. "I'm taking it that way! By tomorrow, I will officially be known as an echo.." He looked down. "Echos fade away Lucy...and their never heard from again"

Shulk, who had been pretty quiet from the start, bit his lip. "Dark Pit, I think that you were thinking about this too far. You are classified as a echo fighter, not because you are the exact same as Pit, but because you have a similar fighting style to him"

Lucina nodded. "Shulk is right. And also, between us." Lucina leaned forward so that Shulk and Dark Pit could only hear her. "I think you are better than Pit"

Dark Pit bit back a laugh. "Thank you guys..really, thank you"

Lucina and Shulk both smiled. "There's no need to thank us."

"Shulk, also thanks..I really did need that too" Lucina smiled, softly. "I'm kind of tired of being called Marth.."

Shulk scratched Pikachu behind the ears. "No problem. Thank you guys for listening to what I have to say"

"Huh.." Dark Pit smiled as the heat from the fireplace made him blink sleepily. "I think this new tournament will be alright after all."

Dark Pit's theory was right, Snowflakes did make everyone happy.

* * *

 **I wanted to get this out before Smash Bro's Ultimate comes out. I am SO. INCREDIBLY. EXCITED!. I tried to include as many characters as I could, sorry for leaving out a ton. Thank you for reading. :)**

 **Question of the day:**  
 **Who are you most excited about to play with for Smash Bro's Ultimate? I know I'm really excited for Chrom and Daisy.**


End file.
